


The Monster and new friends

by Ravenshaman



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenshaman/pseuds/Ravenshaman
Summary: Corpse is a monster that isn't that monstrous his meeting of a group helps him not be as lonely and more acceptance
Relationships: Corpse husband & Sykkuno & Sean McLoughlin & Valkyrae and other friends added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a friendship story using Corpse and the gang based around this fiction.

Dave was taking this group that he is protecting to the town that he lives in, this group needed help to get there so they can start over with their new shop, if these people are accepted by the town hopefully his friend can be accepted also. There was Rae who was a good singer and was going to be a waitress who knows how to handle guys that are rude, Seán who is just as human as Rae, but has a small secret and there is Sykkuno the small Asian man who was not as normal as the others, the reason this group wanted to start this adventure. As they were an hour away and nearing his friends home it started raining since the group couldn’t afford a covered wagon the items inside might get ruined he quickly goes off the road heading toward the one place they can protect the items he will just have to explain to his friend quick as possible, as they approach the cave they are able to pull the cart inside he did not want to scare them he had noticed the signal they have for his friend to let him know he is there a black bunny shaped rock sitting outside. “Guys I need you not to be scared okay?” The group looked to Dave and he showed them the bones littered around, “it is not as it seems I need to check on something I need to go deep in the cave and you will understand, do you trust me?” They all shook their heads yes.

As Dave was trying to make it visible for them on this end of the cave to light things up so they would not be as scared and to make sure the horse wouldn’t bolt, as he was distracted Sykkuno saw a light in the far back and his curiosity got the better of him and he had a tad better vision than the others. Remembering Dave said something about needing to go deep in the cave he shouted, “Dave is what you have to do there, there seems to be a light.” As he said that Dave whipped around and then felt a claw wrap around him as the torches go out, a deep baritone voice calls out, “what are you doing in my cave?” 

Corpse was a monster, a monster with a man shaped body, claws, black fur, cat ears and tail, but his face was almost human except having some fangs and red eyes the hair on his head is so curly is almost covers his ears but his voice sounds deep and monstrous, due to his face as a child he tried to go into human villages but was beaten and chased out for being a freak and they didn’t fear him. When he met his friend Dave he was a teen been living on his own when he met Dave he tried to steal the man’s food at a campfire, but was caught. Dave helped him learn how to hunt and had an old mask on him from some party he got invited to be someone’s body guard. The mask looked like a twisted rabbit but a section was torn from a man who tried to attack his client. The left eye and ear was gone but it had vicious looking teeth. They planned to help scare people from him yet it also helped cover the one eye that has a massive light sensitivity in the right eye, there was a cave that had two big areas. He and his friend had littered the cave with animal bones so as to deter most people from staying here assuming it was the cave of a predator like a mountain lion or wolves. Then the back chamber was large enough to set up a living area and a small hole on top for a fire. When he heard Dave’s name he was scared someone forced Dave to show where he was and grabbed him to make it seem like was going to kill him.

The grip on him wasn’t too strong or painful, and he felt the light tremors none could see in this darkness, Dave realized his friend isn’t mad he is scared and must of thought he was forced here by someone who found out he was living there and trying to make it look like he would kill Dave, but before he could explain the grip on him dropped suddenly and felt himself being taken out, “wait guys listen.” But the other hushed him and dragged him out of the cave, Sykkuno lost the hat he had and a sprout is coming out of his head and had been abandoned as a baby by a large sacred tree and somehow was given a seed from the tree and was cared by the tree until he wanted to go on his own, he found he could talk to plants and at times would move for him. The roots hanging in the cave from the tree above grabbed onto Corpse to get Dave free; he let the others have time to get a bit of distance. Corpse was shaking, ‘this is it I am gonna die’ he thought, all of a sudden he was let loose and looked at the small man with the plant Coming out of his head and was confused why he was let go. “Okay mister monster kill me, but don’t go after my friends. They just wanted to hide from the rain to protect our supplies for the plan for me, but if that dream will get us killed please only take me and forgive them for trespassing on your property.” Sykkuno stood and squeezed his eyes closed waiting for death, but Corpse didn’t really want to hurt anyone just scare them off and yet this little guy who had him held down lets him go and is trying to sacrifice himself to a possible killer. He just stares and reaches out gently touching the leaves that seem to be coming out of the man’s head, as he gently touches them Sykkuno flinches. Before he could speak Dave came bursting back into the cave yelling, “No Sykkuno don’t hurt Corpse.” Sykkuno’s eyes fly open and he looks at Corpse for a moment before turning to Dave. “What, but I was just going to let him hurt me to protect you.” Dave and the others stare at him in a moment of disbelief, *sigh* “why am I not surprised,” said Dave. 

“I don’t hurt humans, but wh-what are you? You could have killed me, you had me yet you sacrifice yourself to me? Why?” Sykkuno looks bashful and says, “because I don’t like to hurt anyone I hope you're not hurt.” The concerned look on Sykkuno’s face confused Corpse, a bit of blood dripped down Corpse’s hand, “oh no let me help you.” Sykkuno grabbed Corpse’s hand and placed a leaf he pulled from a jar and placed it on the wound, a strange warm feeling came over his hand. When it ended he jumped back wondering why he let Sykkuno touch him. He lifted the leaf and the wound was gone. “Guys let’s go in the back to explain things,” Dave said. TBC


	2. A Talk

Everyone moved to the back of the cave and sat on the chairs and floor since there were never many just enough for Dave and Corpse. Corpse was losing strength though and needed to sit on his big fluffy couch that Dave got for him doing one of his jobs since Corpse had problems with sleeping, at least this way he could sit up and rest. The reason for his strength loss is as morning approaches for some reason Corpse is as weak as a kitten and at night he has great strength, if he uses too much of his strength at night however he seems to have the complete opposite in the day and can hardly move. It is why he has to hunt at night and eat a lot of food or he is very weak, the storm made it impossible to hunt that night and ended up eating stored supplies. When he heard the noise he had grabbed his mask quickly and went to see what was going on and jumped in using his power to look as scary as possible, but now he is paying for it. Sykkuno sat on the couch next to Corpse with concern. “Are you okay” he asks. Corpse and Dave look at each other and Dave sighs. 

Dave explains how they met and other issues that Corpse has while he talks Corpse’s uncovered eye takes glances at Sykkuno to gage his reaction, but every time he tries to look Sykkuno looks toward him and he turns his eye away. He never felt like this, why do I care? He keeps thinking. I don’t understand why, is it because of curiosity? I don’t know. As Dave finishes he turns to Corpse and starts to explain about the others. “I know you are feeling the effect after pushing yourself, but this is Rae, Seán or Jack whatever you prefer and Sykkuno. Rae and Seán are both human, but can you show your little friend?” Seán pulls off his flat cap and a small green eyeball that floats and makes little chirps, “this is Sam,” Seán explains as Sam comes closer, Corpse observes the little eye as it comes closer, when Sam approaches him it makes chirps and sits on Corpse’s left shoulder and Corpse looks at it with curiosity and looks at Sykkuno. “What is Sykkuno?” He asks with curiosity. Sykkuno nervously looked down at his hands, “I really don’t know, all I know is that I was abandoned at an ancient tree and I survived only because I was merged with a seedling from it. Growing up I was cared for by the tree and animals would bring food and clothes for me. It never really spoke yet I understood it, I learned from it and then I needed to go and help people with my knowledge. “Some were scared of me though when I tried to help people. When I tried to protect a kid from a pack of ogres with the surrounding plants, but they just looked at me like I was an ogre.” Sykkuno’s hands shake remembering and getting a distant look in his eye, suddenly he feels his hands being covered and notices a large black clawed hand covering his hands that were starting to dig into his own hands. “Please don’t hurt yourself, you seem to be nice and I don’t understand your thinking, but please don’t hurt yourself.” Corse says and as he tries to shakily remove his hand Sykkuno holds on to his hand feeling energy flowing back into him getting a small amount of feeling and strength back. 

Dave continued, “it seems they want to start a type of healing foods restaurant and Sykkuno would sneak his abilities into the food to help heal people.” 

“Not sure how that will help me, but I am losing...con….,” then Corpse passes out from exhaustion. TBC 


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse wakes earlier than expected and the group settles in to town

Corpse woke up alone, oddly he also felt very energized more than normal when night falls, when he got up and went to check how things looked outside he was surprised to see the sun still up, looking to be around late afternoon. This confused him. He also was feeling hungry, he went back to the inner area and found on his table a meal covered with a towel, with a note which reads: rain stopped shortly after you passed out, took their stuff to town and will be back later tonight. After Corpse finishes the note he goes to sit down and eat the food left for him, in that moment he sits on the chair he realized this whole time they saw him without pants, he could feel his face heat up, at the time he only walks around not needing any since he is alone and his fur is fairly long but when Dave always came over he would put pants on feeling a bit self conscious. When he attacked thinking he was being invaded he didn’t even care, Corpse shakes his head resting his face in his hand. After a moment he removes his mask to eat.

Back in the town the group is getting settled in the new property, they met Ludwig who they wrote to for the property, he met them as they came into town, “oh I worried you got stuck in that storm, I hope you had fared well,” he said, looking at each other they told them they only took shelter under a rock overhang. As Sykkuno finished setting the plants up in the small back garden that will be used in the cooking and healing he thought back to what happened this morning.

“It seems he has fallen asleep, a rare thing for him,” Dave says with exasperation. Dave explains about the amount of pain usually in the day he has later and hardly can sleep when he exerts himself. Sykkuno is still holding Corpse’s hand and looking at him. The look on Sykkuno’s face is one of concern. “He is hurting so much, there seems to be an inner imbalance of his energy it will take time for me to find out, but he seems to not be one thing like a mix of both dark and light.” Dave rubs his red hair, “thing is even he don’t know, he just remembers wandering around for a long time always hungry chased out of towns due to his features, we thought it better he hide here and scare others away instead for now, I had hoped for him to maybe we can try to introduce him to the people of my town that we were heading to.” Dave had a thoughtful look on his face, “I had hoped they would be something, but he refuses to ever try because he cannot trust people not to attack him again.” Seán asks, “why did they attack him?” Dave rubs his face and explained, people fear the dark energy creatures, but due to Corpse having a mixed origins instead of a scary monster he hardly had power and didn’t look scary so they took their anger out on him without even caring, in most cases they threw him out beaten in some cases he almost was killed. He only had recently come into a bit of power which is just speed, seeing in the dark and quick reflexes since he turned 21 about 2 years ago.” Sykkuno starts to droop, “Sykkuno stop now you need to get some sun. The storm sounds like it is gone and you need some energy replenished,” Seán hands him a cup of water. Sykkuno drank the water and walked with Seán to get some sun. After they had done that for a bit they left food and a note for Corpse. 

Sykkuno comes back from his thoughts when his name is called by Rae, “hey the Mayor is here wanting to meet us,” she walks up to him and puts a straw hat over his head to hide the leaves. They both head to the front outside the building, “hello I am Mayor Toast I see your that new group that wants to set up a restaurant here can I have a tour?” TBC


	4. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno gets back to Corpse to check on him

The group showed Mayor Toast around with his secretary Lily taking notes, they showed the garden and explained healing foods to help keep diseases away and to help in ailments, sans telling him of Sykkuno’s helpful additions. Toast was very impressed, and was happy to have them here since they suffered a bad round of illness three years ago, he wanted to keep that from happening again. The Mayor noticed Sykkuno being bashful and Rae keeping her arm around him knowing he was nervous she was keeping close. “What is your relationship with each other if you don’t mind my asking,” Rae answered with no hesitation, “he is my adopted brother we were brought up together.” The Mayor nods in acceptance not realizing how much she lied, but she said it with no hesitation and straight in his eyes that he didn’t even doubt it. In a way she didn’t fully lie, as she had gotten to know him she felt protective and teased him like he was a brother. As it became closer to dark Sykkuno went to go with Dave pretending to retrieve any hidden items so they could visit Corpse and see how he was doing, Sykkuno was worrying about him all day. As they were traveling to the cave Dave had a talk with Sykkuno, “Sykkuno you have to understand we cannot visit him every day, I only could pop in when I had to leave town due to my job and before I came into town so as to keep people from being suspicious, it might be a small town, but that means people pay attention more to what people do here. Please understand it is why Corpse is alone most of the time he has done it for a while, let him be and he does keep thieves and bad people scared from the town.” Sykkuno mumbled that he understood and felt sad that Corpse had to be alone so much. As they approached the cave Dave made his signal whistle he didn’t have time to do yesterday to let Corpse know it was him. 

They then entered the cave and walked to the back using a torch to see their way there, Corpse was there ready to welcome them this time wearing a pair of basic cotton like pants, and wearing his mask. Sykkuno smiled seeing him, “are you feeling better?” Corpse responded, “I feel more energized than I ever have and I woke while it was still day and felt like this, what did you do to me?” Oh no was he mad, Sykkuno thought to himself, “Corpse seeing Sykkuno’s response of worry approached him and put his claw under his chin lifting his face to look at him, Sykkuno having to look up a bit due to Corpse’s height being a tad taller than his 5’7” height. As he sees Corpses face even though there is a mask he can see the soft look in the bare eye, “I am only asking because I am surprised I am feeling so good during the day not just at night after you were here, I hope it still goes on but I don’t know if it will last or just disappear tomorrow.” Sykkuno thinks for a bit, “I-I don’t know for sure when I put the energy in food it stays in the person long enough to help I put some in the meal we left you, but your condition is different I don’t know.” Corpse makes a grunt and removes his hand from Sykkuno, “it’s fine I just want to make sure you don’t wear yourself out, I thought you poured all your energy into me.” 

Sykkuno didn’t want to tell him that he almost did that yesterday before Seán stopped him and helped him re-energize. To be safe Sykkuno set up some herbs with energy ahead of time to hopefully use in meals and hold him over until Sykkuno can come up with a way to help him better and get to him more often. He still did an analyzing energy holding Corpse’s claws, he tried to see the energy that was consumed earlier in the food left earlier, it seems to be moving strangely, but he is understanding the flow of his energy at least. They had to go and returned with a few boxes that were not that important they left earlier to make it look good, Sykkuno was determined to help Corpse and figure out how to get out here without anyone from town finding out. TBC


	5. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykkuno goes to visit Corpse

After a week of settling in Sykkuno came up with an idea, there are some local wild herbs that you cannot grow in domesticated gardens and are useful in certain healing recipes. Even if he does not come back with it he can say he tried and maybe keep trying. That will give him more excuses to go into the woods so he can head to the cave. Though no one would let him go alone even though he knew he wouldn’t be alone. So David went with him leaving him by the cave while he went hunting and Sykkuno went into the cave calling out to Corpse, Sykkuno saw movement before Corpse was right next to him. Instead of being alerted he just smiles at Corpse. Corpse is still a bit perplexed how or why this being likes him, Sykkuno is strong enough to destroy him yet he smiles at him and enjoys his company and cares for his health. “Corpse come help me find Elder trees so I can get Morel mushrooms and take note where the trees are for fall so I can harvest elderberries.” Smiling under his mask he agreed to help and they traveled in the forest. Corpse stuck to the shadows and pointed out where the trees where they did find a few Morels, “that should be enough,” Sykkuno says looking at his full basket. 

Suddenly Sykkuno frowned, “what is wrong Sykkuno?” Corpse asks. “It’s hard to get an excuse to get out here. I want to be able to see you whenever I want to,” says Sykkuno sadly. Sykkuno had his hat off in the forest in hopes to take advantage and absorb as much sun as possible. Corpse reaches over and gently pets the leaves on his head. He wants to give him a hug, but is unsure if he should before he could ask there is a noise behind them. Corpse turns quickly ready to defend Sykkuno, even if Sykkuno was powerful he knew if there was need to hurt anyone or anything Sykkuno would choose not to. 

There seemed to be people in shady clothing sneaking in the woods, heading for the town, Corpse focused in the distance to see them. He quickly hushes and hides Sykkuno and goes to sneak closer to the group. “We need to scope out what we can take from the town for the bigger group, the plan from the higher ups is to make it look like the neighboring kingdom so we can have an excuse for a war.” This is not good, he could scare these guys now but that won’t solve the problem, they will just choose another small town near the border, unless….

He quickly came back to Sykkuno and told him what he heard, they quickly went back to the cave and ran into Dave there who was waiting to take Sykkuno back to town, they explained what happened. They need to make a plan. TBC


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short

Dave went back with Sykkuno and explained what happened and decided to go to the mayor, Sykkuno and Dave made it seem that Sykkuno happened on them while Dave was hunting the rabbits he came back with. “What do we do, there is no way we can get help in time,” Mayor Toast exclaimed. Lily spoke up, “my boyfriend who works in the smithery can help us make traps to hold them off.” The mayor looks at her, “Micheal? Yah he does those weird things he makes, though the monster traps he makes to keep them from the fields and town do a good job.” They agreed to let Dave lead to how to hide the new traps since the group that will come later will know about all the ones already in place, David and Sykkuno went together, Sykkuno communicated to the plants to hide the traps as they put them down, some of the plants would sure the people cannot escape the traps, these traps were changed to make sure to capture them alive, they need to get information from them and send them to their king. During the rounds they met Corpse who was going to keep an eye out and let them know when they are coming and help scare any stragglers or those who might see the traps. He decided to scare them and stick to the shadows. It was a few days after they set up the traps, and the Sykkuno and the others had earned a representation quickly for their restaurant, if you were feeling a bit under the weather or had some ailment eating their food seemed to help with healing and the local doctor confirmed the health improvements. Messaging and keeping track of any movement coming to the town was being relayed back and forth between the group and Corpse through Sam. Sykkuno sometimes likes to send personal messages with him, as Corpse receives the messages he sees the one from Sykkuno: I hope you're doing better today, here are some more herbs for your meals to keep your energy up. -Sykkuno

Corpse smiles behind his mask, then feels perplexed, *Why does the care from this man make him feel happy? I don’t understand,* he thinks to himself. Corpse looks at the herbs from Sykkuno, *I know they have been helping, but maybe the feeling is coming from the herbs…* Corpse puts the herbs up in the cupboard, it will be fine.*I did it without his herbs before I just want to check to see if I am wrong then I will start taking them again.* Corpse goes to go out on patrol, he is careful for the townsfolk not to notice him. TBC


End file.
